A conventional switchgear operating apparatus for performing on/off operations of a switchgear by means of coils is configured with the coils for driving main circuit on/off devices (e.g., vacuum switch valves) to open and close, a power supply for feeding electric power to the coils and a switch for controlling delivery of power to the coils. The coils are energized when the switch is closed, whereby the switchgear is driven to open or close (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).